Our Forgotten Past
by kireinamegami
Summary: Inuyasha dreamed meeting Kagome way before she fell into the well. It was so real that it kept bothering him. Was it really just a dream? Who's the culprit? and Why do they make Inuyasha forget Kagome?


**Our Forgotten Past**

Summary: _**I**nuyasha had a dream about a meeting that he and Kagome had together when they were younger. He woke up and thought it was a dream, but it felt so real that it would not leave his mind. He felt like it was a past that he had forgotten. What had really happened? Was the dream real or was it really just Inuyasha's night time dream? If the dream was real, who was the culprit, and why would they bother making him forget?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Scroll One

Be Gone! Hanyou!

Inuyasha escaped the castle that he had once resided in. He remembered vividly how the castle guards spoke of his mother and him foully.

The Lord of the castle could no longer stop the desire of the town residents to destroy the hanyou, the one who had brought disasters upon the village; at least that was what the villagers believed.

"The hanyou is a demon! Destroy him!"

"Look at the drought he brought on to us!"

"All of our crops are dead!"

"We don't have anything to sustain our lives!"

The crowd protested. They were throwing rocks at the gate, and some of them were quarrelling with the guards that were preventing the peasants to barge in.

Deep inside the castle, the Lord and his wife sat across from Izayoi. Inuyasha was fast asleep in his mother's arms. The woman across from Izayoi, dressed in many colorful layers of silk kimono, finally broke the silence in the room.

"Izayoi, I really want to help you…but we must comply the villagers' wishes."

Izayoi's head shot up. Her arms held Inuyasha tighter and brought the child closer to her; as if the couple in front of her would snatch her precious child away.

"Onee-sama, you are not going to destroy your sister's life…, are you?"

Her mouth was trembling and her voice was filled with fear and insecurity.

"Izayoi, we are not going to take your life but…"

"This child is my life!"

The Lady was interrupted by her sister's heartbreaking outburst. Despite her nephew was a hanyou, she loved him dearly too. She would hold that child in her arms and cradle him just as Izayoi would, only if her husband had not forbidden her from touching the child. She could still hear what her husband told her that day. His tone sounded authoritative and almost vigorous; he used that kind of tone when he was addressing his subordinates.

"I don't want you to go near that monster! If I ever catchyou near him, I'll banish you along with your sister and that hanyou! They can stay in this castle, as long as her child stays away from mine!"

The Lady lowered her head, not knowing what to say. In a society where males dominated, and females were considered their husbands' properties, a woman practically had no say what so ever in any matter. Izayoi could feel her sister's hesitation, and she could see loathing in the Lord's eyes. She knew that her sister had tried her best to convince the Lord to let them stay. She also knew from the beginning that the Lord did not welcome her son, and that seeking shelter under her sister was a mistake after all, but she had no other choice. She didn't want her child to suffer. But it all ended on the day her little boy came running to her, asking her with his big innocent golden eyes what a hanyou was.

She knew that day would come, but she had never expected it that soon. She couldn't believe that even the servants would see her son so belittlingly. Even though Izayoi lost her castle and had wedded to an inu-youkai, she was a princess no less, and she was their Lady's blood sister. The thing that Izayoi could not bring herself to believe was the way they treated the child. Although he was a hanyou, he was merely a child nevertheless. His soul was just as pure and innocent as any other human child, perhaps even purer and more innocent.

"All right then. I'll leave this place with this bad omen. Lord Nakamoto, I only need your permission to do so. I will pack my belongings and leave this village before noon."

Izayoi locked her gaze into the Lord's eyes, fighting his hatred with her determination to protect her child and her courage to stand up for the people she loved. The Lord, even surprising himself, was frightened by this delicate woman's mental strength.

"Do…Do as you wish."

Izayoi bowed to the Lord and her sister.

"Thank you for sheltering us for all these years. I am truly sorry for all the trouble that we have brought upon you."

The Lady finally tilted her head back up; just in time to see her sister leave the room with her adorable silver haired child.

"My Lord…May I please go help my sister pack her belongings?"

She looked into his eyes earnestly; tears hanging on the rims of her bright brown eyes. The Lord realized how much these two sisters were alike. Both of their eyes held so much emotion in them; whether it was love or determination, those eyes seemed to be infinitely deep and profound. He, the one who never cherished his Lady, finally learned to appreciate her presence. He was glad that a woman such as her would allow him to be her life long companion. He surrendered to this woman whom he had just learned to love.

"Go, and give this to Izayoi."

He took out a bag within his sleeve and put it gently on her lap. The Lady stared at her Lord with widened eyes. She could never believe that the cold man that she had been married to for fifteen years had finally shown her his heart.

"Hurry and go now. It's almost noon."

"Hai."

Author's Personal Scroll:

Izayoi is the name of Inuyasha's mother; can be found in Inuyasha the 3rd movie.

Whether Izayoi really had a sister or not is unknown, but I made one up for her for the sake for the story.

"The thing that Izayoi could not bring herself to believe was the way they treated the child" This line can be referred to the famous scene in the anime that showed Inuyasha's childhood. In that scene, Inuyasha was trying to play some game with the people in the castle, but they all gave him the cold shoulder. He saw his mother and asked her what a hanyou was, and she cried.

¤builds a shrine and put Kagome1514's picture in there¤ I'm worshipping you Kag-chan! Thanks for being my beta

Everyone, go read Kagome1514's stories. Her stories are awesome, especially Tasukete, and As Innocent As A Child (That's because I'm co-writing with her lol!) I heard The Distant Hanyou is great too, but I never get around to read it… 


End file.
